Her mother's eyes
by ireallydonutcare
Summary: The godfather's speech on Roses and Scorpius wedding day. Characters and World by JKR, story by me. Enjoy!


" _To the newlyweds!_ " A loud cheer erupted around the tent and flutes of champagne were raised, the atmosphere just as bubbly as the drink. Chatter filled the air and the wedding guests around the scattered, circular tables started to pick up their conversations about the last speaker. As one of the many cousins of the bride, he had delivered a great variety of embarrassing childhood anecdotes that had everyone roaring with laughter. His comedic way of storytelling somehow still only scraped the border of impropriety instead of crossing it, much to everyone's surprise. After his toast, he was now giving his successor, who just happened to be his father, an encouraging clap on the shoulder as he made his way back to his seat.

The latter was, contrary to many beliefs, quite nervous and even a few shots of firewhiskey had not been able to calm his nerves. He had prepared his speech for a very while, even though it was only supposed to be short, and his wife had become quite sick after having it recited to her countless times. But Harry Potter loved his goddaughter. Even though he had tons of nieces and nephews, his goddaughter was still someone very special to him because she had made her parents, his best friends, beyond happy when she was born. So he was more than willing to do a speech for her and her new husband, hoping they would one day experience the same joy of raising children together.

" _Dear family and friends, acquaintances and strangers. I want to thank every one of you for witnessing the marriage of my dearest goddaughter and her husband on this lovely day_ "

Harry recited, looking into the couple's direction and watching a warming smile form on the bride's lips.

" _I know I'm not supposed to talk for long, I get it I'm old –_ "

A chuckle and amused whistles broke out in the audience

" _– but I have known Rose for her entire life and her parents are the best people I have ever met._ "

Harry paused for a moment, composing himself and his emotions.

" _When they told me they were having a baby, I was beyond excited, and when they asked me to be the godfather even more so._ "

He beamed into the crowd, the fresh memory of this moment flashing before his eyes.

" _Of course I had done it with Teddy-_ "

who gave a nod in his seat

" _\- but this time it was something else. I knew this baby meant the world to my friends, even before she was born she was the future they had hoped and dreamed and fought for, now becoming reality."_

Harry didn't look up from his notes, too concentrated trying to reign in his emotions and missing the tears welling up in the brides and her parents eyes.

" _To be a guardian of someone so loved is one of the greatest gifts I've ever been given, and now I'd been given it twice, so thank you Ron and Hermione._ "

Applause welled up around the tent, ending only reluctantly. As his emotion started to overcome him again, he went on to reminisce about her birth, watching her grow up next to his own children and only catching glimpses of Rose, who clutched her husband's hand in one and dabbing her eyes with the other, very much touched by Harry's words. With his speech coming to an end, Harry slowed down a bit, focusing now clearly on every single word.

 _"A lot of people in my life have told me I have my mother's eyes, but I understand now that they were just as much grieving about her loss as I was, but most importantly they were happy I was alive and carrying with me a part of her. Dear Rose, I remember the day you told_ _me you were fed up with people comparing you to your parents and I told you that it's hard to step out of their shadow, but once you realize you are your own person and do whatever_ _makes you happy, regardless of what others think, you can move mountains. And in choosing Scorpius, I see that you have taken this advice to heart and have fought for what felt right, no matter what others say, and all I'm left to say is that I'm very proud to call you my goddaughter and wish both of you only the best for your future. To Rose and Scorpius!"_

I think it's redundant to mention that all guests, even the ancient Aunt Muriel, got up to give Head Auror Potter his well-deserved applause for no eyes had stayed dry in the audience. The bride rushed over to him in a blur of white satin to express her gratitude with a long and emotional hug and the groom and the bride's parents conveyed their happiness to Harry, too, thanking him for his unconditional support and assuring him of theirs. Overall, Mr. Potter had to admit afterwards that it was one of the best weddings he had ever been to.


End file.
